ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Linden
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Chicago, Illinois |billed_from = Chicago, Illinois |trainer = Han Stansen |current_efeds = CWA |previous_efeds = XGW, UWF, HCW, PWW, EWX |handler = Kevin W. |winloss_record = 4-5 |debut = |retired = }}Bradley Alexander Linden (born May 27 1978 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working exclusively for the Championship Wrestling Alliance. Career history Before PWW Due to the GameWinners forums being purged every now and then, Bradley's win-loss record before coming to PWW is largely unknown. However, it is known that he won the XGW Television Championship one time and won both the HCW and UWF Tag Team Championships one time each with Eric Linden. Japan Before coming to PWW, both Bradley and Eric spent time wrestling in Japan. PWW 2008 Bradley, along with Eric Linden, made his debut in PWW on June 25, 2008, defeating the reformed R-Squared in a tag team match, thanks to interference by Chris Linden, on the War following Last Laugh. The next week, Eric, Bradley and Chris faced off against Rob Cavallo and R-Squared in a six-man tag team match. Though R-Squared and Cavallo were able to win, the Lindens beat them down after the match. Soon after the match, it was revealed that R-Squared and Bradley and Eric would face off in a tag team match at Scars and Stripes. However, due to an incident after an overseas promotional event, R-Squared, along with several other PWW superstars, including the tag team champions Stoned Cold, were unable to make it back to the US in time for Scars and Stripes. As a result, the Lindens were declared the victors of their match. Because Stoned Cold was unable to make the event, they were stripped of their tag titles, and the Lindens forced their way into the tag team title match between The Awakening and the Eh Team. However, God's Finest Grapplers returned to PWW and made their way into the match as well. Eventually, though, the Lindens were unsuccessful, as The Awakening won the match and the tag team championships. After helping Chris to defeat Cavallo, Lance Van Leer and Brady Cruise in a six-man tag team match, Bradley and Eric interfered in the tag team championship match on the final broadcast of War, helping R-Squared to defeat The Awakening for the tag titles. After the match, however, the Lindens, who were to face the tag champions at PWW's final show, Outburst, beat R-Squared down. At Outburst, the Lindens would emerge victorious as PWW's final tag team champions. 2009 EWX Bradley and Eric reemerged on the national scene at EWX's Gauntlet for The Gold, where they were attacked by God's Finest Grapplers, who they then challenged to an impromptu match for the vacant EWX tag titles. Bradley and Eric won the match and the titles after Daniel Shine's cousin Christoper Shoen attacked Shine, taking him out of the match. With interference from both Chris and Vanessa, the Lindens won the match and later announced that they'd been signed to EWX contracts. CWA In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ditch Digger'' (Sitout elevated powerbomb) **''Invertebreaker'' (MK Ultra) *'Signature moves' **''Torture Device'' – (Torture Rack to Sitout Torture Rack backbreaker) **''Time Bomb'' – (Alpha Bomb) **''Lit Fuse'' – (Two-handed choke bomb) *'Other moves' **Gorilla press slam **Release front suplex **Snap powerslam **Running powerslam **Jumping sidewalk slam **Spinning STO **Uranage slam **Yakuza kick **High elevation spinebuster **Low blow kick from behind *'Entrance music' **"Devil's Son" by DevilDriver **"Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC (current) Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Gamewinners Wrestling' **XGW Television Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, w/ Eric Linden) *'Hybrid Championship Wrestling' **HCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, w/ Eric Linden) *'Pro Wrestling Warriors' ** PWW World Tag Team Championship (1 time/final, w/ Eric Linden) *'Elite Wrestling Xperience' ** EWX World Tag Team Championship (1 time/current, w/ Eric Linden) Personal life Bradley is the middle brother of the Linden family, being younger than Eric but older than Chris. Linden, Bradley Linden, Bradley